1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multicable transport installation, notably a cable-car or gondola lift having several aerial cables extending along parallel trajectories between two stations to support vehicles or cars travelling between the stations on the line defined by the cables, each vehicle having several support parts which cooperate with said cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of several cables, notably of two cables arranged in the same horizontal plane, results in a considerable increase in lateral stability and an increased resistance to the action of side winds. In the case of two carrier-hauling cables of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,430, a new family of installations has been able to be achieved whose operation is close to that of gondola lifts, the carrying capacity of the cars or vehicles and their stability being comparable to those of cable-cars. These state-of the-art installations, whether they have two carrier cables or two carrier-hauling cables arranged in the same horizontal plane, all use vehicles or cars suspended from the cables by relatively long hanger arms to lower the center of gravity of the vehicle. This hanger arm and the associated support car or cars are complicated, cumbersome elements which considerably increase the gauge of the vehicle and the dimensions of the towers and stations. The purpose of the present invention is to enable a cable-car or gondola lift to be produced with vehicles or cars without hanger arms.